Percabeth One-shots
by WGPJ.FOREVER
Summary: Just some Percabeth one-shots. All are during different time periods. Same character personality. Hope you like! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Prom**  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Hey, Annabeth want to go to the beach with me?" Percy yelled to me, "Jason, Piper,Thalia, Frank, Hazel and Leo are coming too." he said.  
Just seeing him made me think about the how he still hasn't asked to prom with 2 days left. I decided to go with him, maybe Piper can help.  
"Sure." I said, he grabbed my hand and we were off.  
Everyone was already there waiting for us. Percy and I sat down and when I was going to ask him something, he was gone. Where did he go?  
"Hey, anyone know where Percy went?" I asked everyone, all they did was smile. They were hiding something for me.  
I saw something coming out of the water, it looked like it said, **_Will_**. Then another one came out, it said, **_You_**. Then, **_Go_** and then,_** To The Prom With Me?**_. I jumped into the water with the smiling faces of everyone else. When I got to Percy I said, "Yes."

**Mirror**  
Percy's P.O.V.  
I walked into the Athena Cabin while everyone except for Annabeth was at archery. She was working on something so she needed time off.  
"Hey Annabeth" I said, she looked my way.  
" Hey, Percy" she paused, "Can- can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure"  
"Do you have a crush?"  
"You mean like someone I like?" I hesitated, "Yeah."  
"Who?", she asked, "Do I know her?"  
"Yeah, you do. She's beautiful." I thought a saw her frown but, I let it go.  
"Can you show me her?"  
"Ummm." I thought about it for a moment then said, "Sure, do you have a mirror?" she got one out and looked at me like I was crazy. "Look into the mirror." I said, she did,  
"And...?"  
"That's her." I said with my hands in my pockets and started to walk out quickly, but she grabbed me by the arm, pulled me to her and kissed me. I kissed back. It was better than the kiss on Mt. St. Helens.  
"I love you" I told her, so quiet I thought she didn't hear.  
"I love you too." she said.  
And that made my day.

**Marry Me?**  
Annabeth's P.O.V.  
I was in my car going to Percy's work because it was his birthday, when I saw him right on the bench in front of his work building as a Marine Biologist. He smiled when he saw me get out of the car. He came up to me and said, "Close your eyes." I did. I thought it was his birthday! Then, a few minutes later he said I could open my eyes. The lights on his work building formed the letters, W,I,L,L,U,M,A,R,R,Y,M,E,?. Will u marry me. Wait, WHAT?!  
"Yes" I yelled to him, " Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes."I said, again and again.  
"I believe that was a yes." he said and kissed me.

**Christmas Nightmares**  
Percy's P.O.V.  
Percy and Annabeth are best friends  
"Hey Annabeth," I said  
You see Annabeth was going to go to San Francisco, but the flight got canceled and she can't leave so she's living with Paul, my mom and I.  
Does she like me? That question has been bothering me for a while and now, I might find the answer. I thought we were just friends and she probably doesn't like me. Anyway, back to the story.  
"Hey Perce," she said, and sat down across from me to eat the blue waffles.  
"Sleep well?" my mother asked  
"No." I muttered, thinking no one heard. My mom left and went to the living room  
"Sorry." Annabeth mumbled, "I could take the couch."  
"No. You're not going to suffer. It's fine."  
"I just don't want to take your bed. I'm sorry."  
"It's okay" I said.  
The day went by fast and then my eyes got heavy so I feel asleep.  
I woke up by quiet sobbing. It was Annabeth. My eyes flew open. I saw her siting, hugging her knees and crying. She looked up at me and flung her arms around my neck and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. After a while, I asked her,"What's wrong?"  
"I had a nightmare."  
"About what?"  
"You. Dying. Me. Dying. Killed by L-Luke." She cried again, so I hugged her tight. She looked me in the eye and leaned in. We kissed. That day we ended up both sleeping on the couch.  
I woke up with my mom shaking me. I don't think she noticed Annabeth. Yet.  
"Uuuggghhh." I said and woke up. Annabeth woke up too. My mother was surprised. Annabeth and I blushed.  
"Well," she said, "What did you two do?"  
"Annabeth had a nightmare about the war" I said, maybe a little too quickly.  
"Is this true Annabeth?" my mom said.  
"Yes. It was about Lu-Luke."  
"Well, honey, you know I'm not mad at you two and I believe you. I am just so happy that you finally got together!" she gushed.  
And that was only the 3rd day of winter break.

**New Athena Camper**  
Annabeth's P.O.V.  
Percy and Annabeth are 20/ not married/ no kids/ bf and gf  
There was a new Athena camper. Her name is Lily Pond. She is the cutest 3 year old I have ever seen. She likes me a lot and only talks, listens and trusts me. I was at lunch with her when I walked her over to the Poseidon table. Percy came.  
"Hey, Wise Girl!" he was puzzled, "Who's this?" he sat down and whispered "Is she our kid?!"  
"No!" I yelled/whispered back. "She's the new Athena camper, and she doesn't like anyone but me. I thought she might like you." She did, in fact, she was clinging on to Percy and smiling. "Hi" she said  
"Hi" Percy said smiling, and tickled her a bit and she started laughing hard and then crying. Percy stopped.  
"Are you okay?" he asked, she shook her head no. When Percy pulled up her shirt to see her belly, he saw lots of scratches. I told him, "Her father beat her because of the monsters. That's why she doesn't trust anyone but you and me."  
"I'm sorry. I won't let anyone hurt you or Annabeth, OK Lily?" he said. She nodded and smiled as tears came out of her eyes. Percy wiped the tears away. She hugged him and fell asleep on his shoulder. We brought her back to the Athena cabin.

MEANWHILE ON OLYMPUS...(No one POV)  
"See Athena," Poseidon said,"See how much he cares for two of you daughters. He said, 'I won't let anyone hurt you or Annabeth.' "  
"I guess." Athena said  
'Maybe', she thought 'He does care for them.'

**Rain**  
Percy's P.O.V.  
Percy and Annabeth are bf and gf/ no gods/ no monsters/ no Bobby and Matthew  
As I was walking in the rain, I heard sobbing. I looked down at the girl on the curb. She had blonde princess curls. It might have been a wild guess but,"Annabeth?" I asked, she turned her head. I was Annabeth. I ran down to sit next to her and put the umbrella over her head.  
"Hi Percy," she rested her head on my shoulder, so I kissed her forehead.  
"What's wrong?"  
"My mother died!" she said and started to crying a little, but composed herself. "And now," she said shakily, "My dad wants to give me up!"  
"Then you'll come live with Paul, my mom and me."  
"I" she said, almost laughing, "But, then where will I go to school? I can't stay in my boarding school, my dad pays for it."  
"You'll go to Goode."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, you start on Monday, 4 days from now. Paul will help sort it out."  
"Okay." I got up she stayed."Coming?" I asked.  
When we got to the apartment I asked my mom if Annabeth could live there and explained the problem. She cried, "Yes, of course!"  
I showed Annabeth the guest room, which was right next to mine and you can get through the two rooms by going through the bathroom. Also, her father actually got someone to bring every single thing that she owned in the house. He didn't even keep anything of hers. Surprisingly, all of Annabeth's things fit into the guest room, which was now Annabeth's permanent room.  
It was good to have her here.


End file.
